1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned generally with the field of photochemistry. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus specifically adapted for treating a liquid or gas fluid of photometabolism (photosynthesis or biophotolysis).
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
The science of photochemistry is based on the interaction of molecules with quanta of light to produce unique chemical and physical changes in matter. The benefits of photochemistry, which include simplicity of control and the absence of undesired side effects, have led to applications for treating toxic wastes. A recent example is a specially designed extraction photolysis process for destroying dioxin described in an article entitled "Destroying Dioxin: A Unique Approach" appearing in the October 1980 publication of Waste Age.
It is also well known that certain microorganisms in the presence of light and appropriate nutrient medium undergo photosynthetic reactions which can be used (1) to remove pollutants, such as hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) and carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2 ), from industrial gas streams as described in a paper entitled "Bioprocess For Fossil Fuel Acid-Gas Bioconversion--An Alternative To The Stretford Process" presented at the Gatlinburg Conference on Biotechnology, May 11-14, 1982, and (2) to produce useful chemicals such as molecular hydrogen as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,076, to Weetall.
In order to attain a high yield, it can be readily appreciated that it is desirable to provide the greatest possible exposure area between the light and the molecules of the treated fluid to be photoelectronically excited. In those applications in which photosynthetic microorganisms are used, it is also desirable to provide the greatest possible contact area between the microorganism and the selected components of the treated fluid which are to be converted into selected chemicals. One disadvantage of the photochemical reactor apparatus described in the above noted prior art is that their efficiency is low because much of the light is blocked or absorbed by the fluid volume, which is often colored, and therefore is not available to initiate the desired photochemical reactions.